


Fantastic Finical Florist

by BlackPencilKitten



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Japanese flower language, M/M, Selectively Mute Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPencilKitten/pseuds/BlackPencilKitten
Summary: Flower talking can be a lot more effective than actually talking, as long as you've got the right flowers and the right level of Guts.





	Fantastic Finical Florist

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluffy bois and their pretty flowers.  
> Are they talking about actual flowers or their significant other? I ain't telling you.  
> Enjoy  
> EDIT: HALF THE FANFIC DIDN'T POST FOR A MINUTE OR TWO, I THINK I FIXED IT

While the world above quietly slept, the tunnels and life below were wild with activity, bright lights shining from the ceiling and small crowds making their way throughout the Underground. Talk about trends, dates, and other 'important' things fought to drown out the sound of their footsteps echoing in the tunnels, a noisy battle that never stopped thanks to the different sleep schedules everyone had. People rushed to the shops for jewelry, cosmetics and accessories, dying to get the latest fashions before they were sold out.

A flower shop stood off from the main area, where noticeable fewer people walked to. The lights were dimmer there, the aroma of the flowers threatening to make those that came near fall asleep withing a few minutes. The relaxing effect the owners had tried to make seemed to be backfiring, that or working a bit too well. Few, if any inspected the shop, leaving before the sleeping effect could take a hold on them.

However, one man wasn't deterred. Hoodie pulled up to obscure his face, he waited outside the shop with a slip of paper in hand, tilting his head as he looked inside. A blue-haired employee had his back turned to him, rearranging the flowers while humming an unfamiliar tune. The hooded one waited patiently for the other to notice him, which took only a few minutes as the other finally turned around, jumping once he saw him. A tag with the name 'Yuuki Mishima' was over a small breast-pocket on his apron.

"O-Oh, sorry sir! May I help you?"

The hooded one nodded, handing him the paper in his hand. Mishima read it over a few times to make sure he got the entire thing memorized before putting it in his breast pocket.

"Your order will be ready in no time!"

_Large bouquet of white lilies, red camellias, amaryllises, tulips, white camellias, and adoration orchids. - A.G._

Mishima got to work searching for the right flowers, reciting their meanings in his head.

_White lilies, innocence_

He picked a few from a nearby box, laying out some bouquet packaging and laying the flowers on one side. Akechi watched from afar.

_Red camellias, being in love_

Top shelf, on the right. He had to balance on his tiptoes to get it, and Akechi did nothing to suppress his giggle. Mishima was cute.

_Amaryllis, shy_

Blue pot, eye level on the left wall.

_Tulips, trust_

Yellow box on a cardboard box on the ground. He bent over to pick a few, and Akechi tilted his head. _Your hair is as fluffy as ever..._

_White camellia, waiting  
_

One thing Mishima never understood was what the 'waiting' meaning of the flowers meant. Who was the person giving the flowers waiting for? The right moment, to be noticed, money?

_Adoration Orchids, confession._

Huh, A.G. was gonna confess to someone. Mishima shrugged as he added the last flowers to the bouquet, wrapping them up and tying a tag to the flowers.

"That will be 1,750 yen!"

Akechi handed him four five-hundred yen coins, mouthing 'keep the change' at him. Mishima couldn't read his lips, so he looked from the coins to him, tilting his head. Akechi gave him a thumbs up, and then Mishima understood, smiling before handing him the bouquet.

"There you go sir!"

Grabbing the bouquet, Akechi looked over the flowers, making sure all of the ones he wanted were there and taking a sniff. To Mishima's surprise, he handed the bouquet back to him.

"Did I forget one?"

Akechi pointed at Mishima, then to his own eyes, then at the bouquet.

"You want me to double check? Look?"

He nodded, and Mishima turned the bouquet in his hands, checking the flowers again.

_White lilies, innocence, amaryllis, shy, tulips, trust._

Wait a second...

_Red camellia, being in love, adoration orchids, confession, white camellia, waiting..._

No, they couldn't be-

"I-I'm sorry to ask such a selfish question, but are these for me?"

Akechi gave him a Chesire grin and nodded, and Mishima felt his face heat up, blush traveling to the tips of his ears and down the sides of his neck.

"I-I uh, u-um-"

Akechi couldn't help but burst into giggles, waving as he started to leave.

"W-Wait! These are y-yours, don't you want them?"

Pointing from himself to Mishima to the flowers, Akechi only smiled again, before pointing to a nonexistent breast-pocket on his hoodie and leaving.

Mishima pulled out the paper from his pocket, reading over the order again. There was nothing unusual about it...

He turned it over and let out a squeak, dropping the paper in the process.

A.G.'s  number was on the back of it, along with a 'Call me~' followed by a heart.

 

The next day went by painfully slow, worry eating away at Akechi's mind.

_Why the hell did I write my number on there, he barely knows me, I look like a stalker._

_Technically you were a stalker when you asked Ryuji about his preference and if he was open-_

_You fucked up man, you fucked up._

_This is what not to do when trying to get a guy._

_Nice going, he's gonna call the police on you for being creepy as fuck-_

His phone buzzed and he rolled over in his bed, grabbing it from his nightstand and unlocking it, blinking at the bright light before heading to his texts.

A text from someone named 'Yuuki Mishi-'

It was flower boy!

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Hey, is this the same guy I got a bouquet for last night? If not, sorry, wrong number!

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Don't worry, it's me, A.G.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Phew, that's a relief. Anyway, uh, thank you for the bouquet! It's sitting in a vase at my house right now, it's really pretty. You picked out some great flowers.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Cool, but hey, I'm sorry that I did that so out of the blue, especially since you don't know me that well.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Actually, some blond vulgar guy told me about you a few hours beforehand, so uh, you're good! I think? IDK honestly.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Was the blond guy by any chance named Ryuji?

 **Yuuki Mishima:** What a coincidence, he was! Do you know him?

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Well if he told you about me beforehand, then yeah, kinda. We meet up at the arcade sometimes.

 **Yuuuki Mishima:** Cool!

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Yeah, but again, sorry for pulling a sudden move. It was a really stalker-y thing to do, and I apologize for putting you on the spot-

 **Yuuki Mishima:** It's all good, man! I forgive you, no hard feelings. Anyway, with Ryuji's headsup, I was kinda expecting it.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** How much did he tell you, exactly?

 **Yuuki Mishima:** He told me what you looked liked, some of your favorite hangout spots, and what you liked to eat. I think he was trying to hook us up. ...You still there?

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Sorry, choked on air

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Oh no! ;-;

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Well, hooking us up isn't far from the truth actually

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Really?

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Yeah, I've kinda ranted to him a few times about you.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Did I do something wrong?

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** No, the exact opposite actually. You did everything right, by being really damn adorable and having the second fluffiest hair out there.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Who has the first?

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Another friend of mine, makes coffee and always jokes about me crushing on people out of my league

 **Yuuki Mishima:** That's not very nice!

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** It's all in good fun though. In return I poke at him trying to get with the most oblivious guy in the world.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Is that the blue-haired artist I see around here sometimes?

 **Antiscocial Graveyard:** You know him too?

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Yeah, he hangs around these parts sometimes. Though he also tries to tell me how to organize all the flowers to be most 'aesthetically pleasing'.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** That's Yusuke for you.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Yeah, he's odd. But in a good way, because I've taken some of his organizational tips and used them in my house! Something about Feng Shui

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Nice.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** I'm getting kind of tired, running a website and living off of five cups of coffee isn't working for me.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Up that dose to seven, that works for me

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Seven is a lot, that's very unhealthy!

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** So is drinking five a day, ya goof. Start sleeping earlier, websites can wait unless a virus infects it.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** You got a point there. Talk to later, bye!

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Bye!

As the two headed off to sleep, neither could get rid of the funny feeling in their chest, like their heart was going to burst out of their body and run away.

_Red camellia, being in love_

 

Days turned into weeks as the two got to know each other through text, with some help from Ryuji and Akira, who hooked them up after a few weeks as a first date, if that's what you wanted to call it. It was more like 'getting lunch together and following each other around as one of them always found something interesting through the window of a store within ten seconds'. They didn't buy anything, but both made a mental note over which shops the other liked for birthday references.

Their relationship continued to grow from there, from acquaintances to friends to the beginning of lovers. At least, that's what Ryuji said. Neither knew if the other was ready to call them 'boyfriends' or say that they were 'dating', and they were too afraid of rejection to approach the other with the suggestion.

Until Mishima took matters into his own hands.

Waiting by the statue of Hachiko, he held a bouquet of flowers in his hands, this one drastically different from the one Akechi had got him. He nervously tapped his foot against the ground, scanning the area for his friend. After a few minutes, he feared that Akechi had forgotten about their meetup, or had gotten lost, but his fears vanished when he saw Akechi in the distance, walking towards him with that devilish smile on his face.

In one swift movement, Mishima thrusted the bouquet into his hands, eyes shut tight in embarrassment.

"I h-had to return the favor!" He said, letting Akechi take the bouquet from him and look over it. He suddenly felt very self-conscious and held the side of his arms, legs shaking slightly.

Akechi's eyes widened at the contents of the bouquet, his grin growing with each passing second.

_Pink roses, trust, happiness, and confidence, sunflowers, respect, azaleas, patience, modesty._

He raised his brows as his eyes fell on white flowers with bright yellow centers. Mishima let out a nervous laugh, staring at the ground.

_Narcissus, self-esteem._

Pulling another, smaller yellow flower from the bouquet, he held it out to Mishima, smirking.

_Freesia, immature, childish_

"I-I took it as playful!" Right after he said that, he clamped a hand over his mouth, blush starting to form on his cheeks.

Akechi's mouth dropped when he saw the last type of flower, a faint blush decorating his own cheeks.

_Cactus flowers, sexy._

"I-I, u-u-m..." Mishima backed away slowly, yelping as he hit the statue behind him. His blush was reaching his ears like it had back at the shop, and Akechi couldn't take his eyes off of them, chuckling as he moved to stand beside him, setting the bouquet at the feet of the statue.

'It's OK.' He signed, smiling to show that he meant it. Mishima nodded slowly, cracking a smile himself, as his blush slowly faded away. An idea struck Akechi, but he shook his head to try and rid himself of the thought, now was not a good time, it'd be too sudden.

"Is something the matter?" Mishima asked, and Akechi shrugged before pulling out his phone, sending a text before putting it away. Mishima's phone buzzed and he pulled it out.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** May I kiss you?

Mishima's blush returned after reading the text, and Akechi tugged his hoodie, pulling it farther over his head to hide it. His hand was grabbed and he looked at Mishima, who had tears in the corners of his eyes and nodded, having the widest smile on his face.

Akechi's eyes lit up as he pulled him into a kiss, tilting his head so their noses wouldn't bump together. He interlocked his fingers with Mishima, both of them swaying slightly as they alternated between who was doing the kissing, both too inexperienced to do it at the same time. After a few seconds they pulled away, faces flushed as they took a few seconds to catch their breath, before they both burst into giggles, hands still intertwined.

Taking a few minutes to recover, they soon parted ways, waving goodbye as Akechi left with the bouquet in his hands and a lopsided grin on his face, thankfully obscured by his hoodie. When he got home, he emptied out a tall cup before pouring water in it, taking the packaging off the bouquet and putting the flowers in the cup, placing it on his nightstand. Mishima threw away the old, wilted flowers from Akechi's bouquet, before making another and replacing it, the card Akechi had given him with the order and number on it taped to the vase.

The afternoon fading into evening, and then nighttime, and two bouquets sat in different houses, in different vases, with different flowers. But no matter the differences, that didn't make them any less pretty or any less important.


End file.
